


Divine Games

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, Dark fic, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Knife Play, Murder, Smut, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: You and your mate pick up a poor John while out one night (Prompt: Based off Billie Ellish’s Bad Guy)
Relationships: Void!Stiles/Reader, Void!Stiles/you, Void/Reader, Void/you
Kudos: 15





	Divine Games

As the music played around you, you couldn’t help but move along to the beat. It had been years since you had been in the human world, locked up within the nemeton for almost a century with your mate.

Your nine-tailed mate of 7000 years. 

The two of you had torn down empires just for the fun of it. You’d ruined politicians and family folks just because you’d been bored with your daily lives. It was the first time you’d done it that you’d realized just how sweet the taste of sorrow was and you’d taken the world by storm after that. 

A few centuries ago, your mate had picked up a body that still made you go weak in the knees. His hazel eyes with brown hair and moles that littered his face and jawline were something you would never tire of. The boy whose body he originally took over, was stronger than most of the humans and sometimes you would find that aspects of him still came out to play- though thankfully it had been a few years since the last time that had happened. 

Wearing a tight, sheer, white lacey bodysuit paired with a black latex skirt, you felt like a million bucks. Your mate had filled you with an intense confidence over the years, he was always insatiable to get more of you and it had made you feel like the embodiment of sex. 

As you move your body to the beat, it isn’t long before a pair of arms wrap around you. Smirking to yourself you turn in the arms of your mate and lean in to kiss him. 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispers against your lips. 

“Oh is that so, tough guy?” you ask him as you kiss down his jawline, his scent intoxicating as he grips your hips tight enough that he’s sure to leave bruises there. 

He murmurs his affirmation into your skin before he flips you around and pulls you tightly to him, a hand holding you possessively across the abdomen. 

The two of you continue to dance for a few minutes before a growl escapes your mates lips. As he presses himself into you. 

“How about we get out of here kitten?” he tells you and you can’t help but giggle at the excitement that runs through your spine. 

Leaning in to whisper in his ear, you tell him as you push off him, “You’ll have to catch me first.”

You can hear his growl and can’t help but to laugh as you take off through the club. You’re winding your way through the bodies that are pulsing against each other when a hand reaches out and stops you. 

Looking over, you see a man with dirty blonde hair and striking silver eyes. He’s pulling you close to him, “What’s the rush sweetheart?”

You could feel the disgust running down your spine as he pulled you to him and couldn’t help but let out a low, warning growl. Which he, of course, ignored. 

Trying to get away from him, you caught your mate’s eye and you could see the glint of mischief in his eye. His eyes flicked over to the male and he offered you a toe-curling smile. Realizing that this would be a fun night for a different reason, you smirked at him before turning back to the blonde. 

Moving in to dance with him, you repeated the actions you had with your mate you imagined that it was his hands on your body, gripping your waist and squeezing your ass. You imagined it was his lips whispering filthy things in your ear about how he’d like to lift your skirt enough to fuck you on his cock right here, in front of everyone else. 

As you imagined it, you couldn’t help the small, needy whine that you made which the man took as your consent. You could feel him lifting the edges of your dress but the hands were wrong. They were much too smooth and there wasn’t enough force behind them. 

Quickly turning in his arms, you stop his hands from going anywhere and lean in, nibbling on his ear before asking, “Would you like to get out of here and have a real good time?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he whispers back, dragging your hand down to feel the outline of his cock pressed against his jeans. 

Trying not to roll your eyes, you play along as the lust-filled kitten, squeezing him for a moment before you pull your hand away and offer him a cheeky smile before making your way through the bodies, tugging him along with you. 

He’s driving and you check the mirror to check that your mate is following. The other male, John, has a hand on your knee and you have to remind yourself that you’re going to have fun with him and can’t scare him off just yet. 

It isn’t long before he pulls up to a hotel that seems nice enough. You get off the car and follow him into the lobby and to the elevators, as soon as you’re in his hands are all over you again and his lips are burning uncomfortably into your skin. He hikes you up and you wrap your legs around his waist as he continues to paw at you and when the elevator stops, he continues to hold you as he walks you towards his room. 

Almost as soon as the door is open, he’s being pushed in from behind and you are too. The man stumbles, falling with you before you’re able to disentangle yourself from him and you both hit the floor a bit harder than expected. 

A menacing growl causes goosebumps to pop up all over your skin as you look up and over the male to see your mate standing there. 

Pushing the man on you off, it only takes your mate a moment to pick you up and pull you into his arms where he immediately starts to scent you. He licks long stripes along your exposed flesh and you can feel the anger radiating off of him. His hands are all over your body at once and you can barely keep up with where they are. 

When a groan catches his attention you can’t help but pout as he pulls away. Stepping back, you move into the small bathroom as you hear him moving the other males body. Flicking on the light you take in your appearance and can’t help but pout. The fall must have given you a bloody nose and now it’s dripped down to your bodysuit. 

“Babe,” you pout, “He gave me a bloody nose…”

Void’s on you moment later as he wipes away the blood on your face. His hands are tender, loving, caring… he worships your face the same way that he worships your body. A man starved for your touch and your presence. It, thankfully, doesn’t take him very long before he’s moved you to sit on the counter as he stands between your legs. 

He cups your face and kisses you softly before murmuring against your lips, “Are you alright darling?”

Kissing the tip of his nose you nod your head before the shaking of the man in the other room pulling at his restraints grabs both of your attention. A thought comes to your head and you look at your mate, “How about we teach the boy a lesson?” 

You can see Void’s eyes fill with lust at the thought. It was, perhaps, your fault that he’d come to enjoy these lessons so much. After all, it would lead to a meal for both his physical appetite and his more carnal appetite. 

He pulled a knife from you his back pocket and used it to cut some of the lace on your bodysuit, the cold tip of the metal causing you to shiver in anticipation before he handed you the knife. Smiling at him, you took the knife and made your way back into the room. 

John was tied up to the bed, one arm to each bedpost and when he saw you walking out, his anger quickly turned to lust. “Sweetheart, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask,” he told you as he eyed you. 

“Now, what would have been the fun in that?” you ask him as you climb onto the bed and tug on his pants.

Making quick work of his clothing, it isn’t long until he’s out of his pants and boxers before you slowly remove your skirt. It isn’t long before you move so that you’re straddling the man. 

Taking the knife, you cut off the man’s shirt as he smirks up at you, “And what’s a naughty girl like you planning on doing up there?”

You ran your fingers along the ridges and planes of his body. The man was quite fit and if you had been someone else you may just ride him to orgasm but as it was, you had different plans for him. 

A smirk played across your lips as you dragged the tip of the knife across the very same planes and ridges that your fingers had just followed. He let out a small moan and you realized that he was, also, enjoying this. 

Chuckling softly, you knicked his skin and heard him suck in a breath of air.

“Oh relax darling, we’re just getting started,” you told him as you created an identical nick on the other side of his body. This time, eliciting a moan from his lips. 

Smiling softly, you rotated your hips just above his, the friction causing him to unconsciously buck up, seeking friction against your heat. 

“Come on baby girl, let me show you a good time,” the male told you and you could hear your mate chuckling behind you. The man beneath you stiffens as he tries to look around you and you move your head so that no matter where he looks, you’re blocking his view. 

You can feel the bed dip slightly as your mate comes up behind you and you watch as John’s eyes widen into comical saucers. Seconds later you can feel your mates large hands settle upon your breast. A whine escapes you as you bite your lip, pressing them further into his hand. 

“Now what do you have here, kitten?” his husky voices ask you and you lean your head backward to rest on his shoulder. 

“A present, of course, my love,” you answer him and even you can hear the breathiness in your voice, the neediness. 

He kneads your breasts a bit and as he does you can feel yourself grinding down onto John. It doesn’t take long for you to be soaking through the bodysuit

Void had taken the knife and added a few knicks to John’s body and when you managed to look at his face you can see the terror in his eyes. 

“Please…” he whispers, begging for his life, “please don’t kill me…”

You take the knife from Void and cut a shallow cut in his abdomen, a smirk appearing on your lips, “Now why would we do that?”

Voids hands have moved, one is kneading your breast and the other is at your clit, he’s pulled the bodysuit to the side. He’s kissing your shoulder as he makes his way to your neck and up to the shell of your ear. 

“He’s all yours kitten,” he tells you as he slips a finger into your dripping cunt. You moan at the pressure before you lean over John who’s now covered in blood. 

Leaning in, you kiss him softly. The boy is confused for a moment before he seems to think that playing along will save him and he returns your kiss. As he does, you smirk into the kiss before digging the knife into his abdomen, he’ll bleed out slowly but likely not before Void’s done with you. 

His scream of pain makes your cunt squeeze around your mate’s fingers and you feel him pull his hand away before he spanks you, hard. Letting out a small yelp, you’re surprised to find yourself impaled on his thick cock. 

“Baby please,” you begged when he didn’t move. 

John was attempting to wriggle his way out of his bindings beneath you but Void had tied him up nicely and he wasn’t going to be getting out of that any time soon. As he moved around, you dragged your lace-covered chest across his bare one, the friction of the lace and the heat of his skin with the feel of his blood made you rock yourself on your mates cock slowly, sensually. 

It was as you were rocking yourself on him that he growled menacingly at you and pulled you back onto him until he was buried to the hilt and you let out a scream of pleasure as he pressed against your g-spot. 

His thrusts into you became faster and faster and you could only let out whimpers and moans as he continued to pound into your tight cunt. The room quickly filled with the scent of sex and of death as John bled out beneath you. His fights had become weaker but by this point, Void was riding you like a mad man. 

You could feel yourself clenching around him as he muttered into your skin and you fucked yourself back onto him. 

John’s whimpers beneath you only serve to fuel your lust. His death bringing the sweet taste of sorrow to both your lips as your mate seeks salvation in your cunt. The force of his thrusts drive you to your forearms where you once again meet John. 

Leaning in to kiss him, you can tell he’s in his last few minutes as the sweet, sweet taste of death has seeped into the kiss itself. 

You could feel yourself nearing your orgasm and Void could as well. 

“Come on kitten, cum on my cock,” he demands and you’re sure that his own orgasm isn’t far behind. He reaches around you to play with your clit once more, playing you like a violin causing your cunt to pulse even tighter around him. 

As John’s heart stopped, you felt your orgasm rip through you. Your body shaking at the intense pleasure as you came on him. You could feel your cunt clenching around him and you consciously tightened further around him, milking him for all he was worth. 

You could feel spurts of his seed painting your walls and still, your mate continued to plow into you. He continued cumming, your name falling from his lips in a prayer before finally collapsing against your body 

He moved quickly, however, pulling out of you and you whimpered at the loss before he picked you up in both his arms. He made his way to the bathroom, setting you on the counter as he turned on the shower. 

As soon as the water was warm enough, he got in with you and took his time peeling the now bloody lace from your skin. It felt like it had been ages since the last time that the two of you had done something like this and one of the unfortunate side-effects of the high that it gave you was the crash that came with it. 

Void would spend the next few hours caring for you, worshiping you, praying to you as he brought your body back to normal.


End file.
